


A Helping Hand

by thehorrorinsymmetry



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, Transgender Poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehorrorinsymmetry/pseuds/thehorrorinsymmetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After four hours in a car, Poe comes up with an activity that will keep both himself and Finn entertained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> very slight warning for somnophilia/dubious consent in that poe starts touching finn before he's fully awake (in the fic they're in a loving healthy relationship and this definitely is not the first time poe's woken finn up this way but it's all implicit)

Four hours into the drive to their campsite has Poe Feeling rather antsy. The fields interspersed with trees - colours saturated under the bright, rising sun - offer a beautiful view, but with Finn sleeping beside him and BB-8 snoring in the back seat it's been difficult to keep himself entertained.

Finn had fallen asleep about an hour ago despite his solemn vow to keep Poe company throughout the six hour road trip. Poe doesn’t blame him, not really, and it's unsurprisingly difficult to stay mad at him when he looks so cute and peaceful. Even the small patch of drool at the corner of his mouth is endearing.

Poe sips at his long-cold coffee with a sigh. They’ve got two hours to go, he should be a good boyfriend and let Finn sleep. It would be good for Finn to be fully rested when they get there and it was kind of his fault that they stayed up as late as they did last night, but. Well.

He’s bored.

He bites his lip as he considers his options. Finn  _ did  _ promise to keep him entertained, and Poe is pretty sure he can give his boyfriend a nice, warm awakening that will satisfy them both. There hasn’t been another car on the road for over an hour and it’ll be awhile yet before the road will need his full attention. Excellent.

He puts his right hand on Finn’s knee, slowly grazing his fingertips along the inseam of Finn’s pants. Finn shifts as he massages patterns into his thigh, muscles tensing beneath his touch when Finn begins to stir. He’s fairly sure he’s teasing himself worse than Finn at the moment, but he forces himself to continue with the slow pace.

When he finally cups Finn, Finn’s sharp breath rivals his own.

“Poe?”

“Sleep well, babe?”

“What are you-” Finn runs a hand over his mouth, groaning softly. “What are you doing?”

He laughs as his nails catch on the metal of Finn’s fly. “Am I not being obvious enough?”

Finn groans. “Are you - shouldn’t you be paying attention to the road?”

“What’s life without a little excitement?”

“Well, I was pretty excited about this trip,” Finn’s hips push into his hand. “I’d like us to make it there alive.”

“Mm,” Poe stills his hand over Finn’s growing erection as he pretends to mull it over. “Maybe you’re right, I wouldn’t want to put you into danger like that. It’s only another two hours or so to the camp, we can wait.”

He moves his hand back to Finn’s thigh. “I’m really excited for this trip too. Sharing a sleeping bag, cuddling up by the fire, skinny dipping, it’s going to be great.”

He has to bite his lip to keep from smiling as Finn huffs.

“Well - I mean,” Finn clears his throat. “I can be - I can be dangerous, sometimes.”

“Yeah?”

Finn shrugs, overly casual. “Well, we have time to kill, so.”

Poe finds Finn’s hand and tangles their fingers together, raising their joined hands to press a kiss to Finn’s knuckles. “It’s fine, babe. You rest, I’ll make sure we make it there in one piece.”

“You're such a tease.”

He hums in agreement against the soft skin of Finn’s hand, nips at a fingertip.

Finn shifts, trying in vain to spread his legs in the tight space. He pulls their hands to the inside of his thigh.

Poe squeezes his thigh.

And waits.

“Babe.”

“Hm?”

“ _ Babe _ .”

He pats the firm muscle beneath his palm.

“Please?”

Poe doesn't have to look at his boyfriend to know the puppy-dog eyes are out in full force. He hums, low in his throat, and slowly pushes his palm closer to the apex of Finn’s thighs.

“Don’t worry,” He glances at Finn with his bedroom eyes. “I’ll take care of you.”

He’s not a little smug when Finn’s groan is equal parts relief and heat.

He pushes the side of his hand into Finn’s crotch, groaning quietly when he feels just how hard his partner is. Finn holds onto Poe’s arm and sighs softly. He traces the outline of Finn’s cock through his jeans. Heat pools between his own thighs, a shiver running through him at the hitch in Finn’s breath.

It’s possible he didn't fully think this through.

Regardless, he's here and he has no plans to stop. He tries to cup Finn’s balls but denim has painfully little give. He pulls at the fabric. “I'm gonna need some help here, babe.”

Finn fumbles, pulling ineffectively at his seat belt. Poe bites his lip and grinds into the seat as he waits.

And waits.

He glances at Finn, amusement and impatience fighting for dominance when he sees Finn’s hands tangled under his seatbelt. “Should I pull over, or…”

“Shut up, no,” Finn huffs. He undoes the seat belt and lifts his hips, nearly ripping his belt and jeans in his haste to open them. The little whimper Finn makes as he frees his erection has Poe soaking his boxer briefs. Finn fumbles his seat belt back on. “Okay, okay, we’re good.”

Poe grips him lightly, running his thumb over the head the way he knows drives Finn wild. He pauses to lick his palm - slowly, as lewdly as he can manage while also driving - and sucks on a couple fingers for good measure.

Finn moans, bucking into his grip when he gives him a friendly squeeze. “Oh my _g_ _ od _ ,”

Poe thumbs Finn’s foreskin, spreads the precome over his head. He twists his wrist and revels in the way Finn’s stomach muscles tremble against his arm. Finn’s so strong, so solid. Poe can remember in detail how those same muscles felt pressed against him when Finn held him against a wall -

Poe blinks.

This was definitely not his wisest decision. He should probably take care of this before he crashes the car, he can save the teasing for when they’re not moving at 70 miles an hour.

“You remember last night? How hard you fucked me?” Finn groans. “I could still feel it when I woke up this morning. I loved it.”

“You’re insat - insatiable.”

Poe laughs as he rolls Finn’s balls in his hand. “It helps when my boyfriend is a rockstar in the sack.”

Finn moans.

“I love the way you fuck me. Not just with your gorgeous cock,” Finn jumps in his hand. “You’re amazing with your hands. And _g_ _ od _ , that mouth on you.” Poe moans. “I’m so wet just thinking about it.”

“You’re not -” Finn shivers. “Not so bad yourself.”

Poe grins. “Thanks, babe. I wish I could suck you right now. If I wasn’t driving right now I’d just bend over and take you in until you hit the back of my throat.” He licks his lips, gripping Finn harder. “Maybe I’d take my time, just lick you until you couldn’t take it anymore.”

“Poe -”

“Or you could fuck my mouth. Just use me for your own pleasure. Wet and sloppy and fast. You know I could take it. I’d make it so good for you, make you see stars.”

Poe swallows, caught up in his own story. Finn is thrusting into his grip, hands tight on his arm. He’s panting softly, so beautiful as he comes undone.

“Then, just when you think you can’t take it any more, when you feel like you’re going to explode, I’d let you come on my face.”

Finn moans.

“You’re so beautiful when you come, I could watch you all day.” He works Finn faster, his fingers slick with Finn’s precome. “I want you to come, babe. Come for me.”

Finn groans as he comes into Poe’s fist. Poe strokes him through the aftershocks, biting his lip as he listens to Finn’s whimpers.

Finn stretches. “Mm, that was great.” His voice is so low and sexy after he comes. He pets Poe’s arm, kisses his shoulder affectionately.

Poe loves post-coital Finn.

He lets go of Finn’s dick only a little reluctantly and sucks two fingers into his mouth. His own neglected cock throbs and he has to stare at the blurry yellow line on the road to keep from closing his eyes as he savours Finn’s release.

“Oh my god, you’re obscene.”

He moans around his fingers, slowly pulling them away from his mouth with a wet pop. 

Two hours left. He could probably make it. It might be nice to stay wound up for a little while, and by the time they make it there Finn would be good for another go. He’s above desperate, fast, cramped car sex. He’s a grown adult and he can control himself.

He’s a grown adult and he can do whatever he wants.

He pulls the car over. 

**Author's Note:**

> whoo this was the first thing i've finished in about a year and i'm hecka rusty but i hope it was enjoyable
> 
> poe's dirty talk is 100% compliments and nobody can tell me otherwise


End file.
